Winx Club Wiki:About
is a wiki dedicated to the successful Winx Club franchise. The wiki was founded on the 23rd of April, 2008. There are currently articles on our wiki that have been edited times. History Founding & Administration The wiki was founded by 16961095 on April 23, 2008, but they made no further contributions after founding the wiki. In August of 2009, a list of users: Sorreltail18, Roxy13, Winxfan1, SkyGuy, and Kool Princess started editing the Wiki, working together to make enormous improvements. They all agreed that Sorreltail18 would be the one to adopt this wiki. On September 7, 2009, Sorreltail18 successfully adopted the wiki and earned admin rights. She appointed Winxfan101 as an admin, and on January 31, 2010, she granted adminship to Roxy13. With admin rights, Roxy13 decided to make some active contributors admins. The promoted users were Kool Princess (on July 19, 2010), BloomPurple11 (on September 9, 2010), and SkyGuy (on September 17, 2010). With the help of the newly promoted admins, the wiki started running successfully. Also, in 2010, two users: Zerachielle (February 2) and UchihaGlenn (March 24) were granted admin rights and later demoted by Roxy13. On October 3, 2010, the sister Wiki, Winx Club Fanon Wiki, was successfully adopted by Roxy13 and Sorreltail18 and they both earned admin rights. Although it did not draw a large audience, Winx Club Fanon Wiki remained open to all. In TBA, Roxy13 was inactive, Sorreltail18 and the other admins were semi-inactive, putting the wiki in crisis. On April 17, 2011, in an admin test period, Peachygotit-Kica gained adminship, but was demoted to rollback by Sorreltail18 on June 22, 2011 because of lack of editing. Also, on November 16, 2011, Winx Club Rox gained rollbackship. Flamephoenix gained adminship on December 19, 2011 via rollback requesting and the lack of active admins. On June 13, 2011, Winx Club Wiki was faced with an Admin conflict, determining who would be head admin, but resolved later on between SkyGuy, Sorreltail18 and Roxy13. All three started to contribute less but would come back later. On September 6, 2011, the admins ran an admin election, and there were two participants: Jane 4543 and D-Master94. They both gained rollbackship on August 4, 2011. There was also another participant in the second round: AmyRosegirl12. After the voting of second round, Jane 4543 won adminship with 7 "yeses" and became admin on November 26, 2011. AmyRosegirl12 also won the election, and became rollback (in title), but none of the bureaucrats were online to promote her. In TBA, Roxy13 came back, and all the admins were inactive, so she decided to pick FreakyMagic and RoseXinh as admins on March 14, 2012. But from that time to 2013, just only RoseXinh and FreakyMagic stayed active and Flamephoenix was semi-active; the rest of the admins were officially inactive. On March 27, 2013, due to the serious lack of active admins, Sorreltail18 ran another admin election. There originally were seven candidates: WonderBuono!, BelievixinStella, RoseForever, Iamnoone, FabCassandra, Princessfairyflora and SARAH hyder. But later, Iamnoone left the election because of personal reasons, leaving only six candidates left. Rebooting of Winx Wikia Sorreltail18 informed the community that she would return on April 17, 2013, to announce the result, but due to her business, she could not. This led to the fact that the wiki needed a bureaucrat to grant adminship for the winner(s), and the wiki also needed an active bureaucrat. Due to that reason, RoseXinh decided to adopt the wiki. On September 28, 2013, she was granted bureaucratship. She soon promoted the two candidates with the highest amount of votes to admins: WonderBuono! and BelievixinStella. They both were promoted on September 29, 2013. They then started renovating the wiki. Because both Peachygotit-Kica and Winx Club Rox were inactive, RoseXinh decided to demote them, so the wiki only had one rollback left: FabCassandra (formerly D-Master before his cousin took over his account). RoseXinh decided to open the rollback requests. Princessfairyflora earned rollback right via the request on September 29, 2013; and later DbzWinx also earned rollback right from requesting on October 8, 2013. In November, Sorreltail18 made a return and announced she would remain active. As before, a new project, Project Scripts, was introduced, and all projects made numerous changes. Featured Articles and User returned, allowing users to vote who would be featured. As the new year rolled in, Project Comics was brought in to expand the Winx Club World through Comics. The later event(s) will be announced soon... Goals and Visions Current Administration *Aphrodite Sweetheart *Flamephoenix *XxDragonHeart *BelieveInMagic814 *Soaf *WhiteJasmineFlower